On the Streets: Finding a Home
by Aunna
Summary: Harry Potter is kidnapped and lost by Death Eaters at the age of one. Six years later he is found by Sirius Black in New York City. Can Harry fit in with British witches and wizards and find a home with his parents, godfather, and family friend?
1. Prolouge

**Author's Note**

**Okay! So this is NOT related to my survival series! Since I don't have my laptop on me and I have to use my mom's I'm starting this new fiction. All my other chapters are on my laptop. Bear with me here. I know this prologue is going to be bad. But I hope you enjoy On the Streets: Finding a Home!**

**Prologue**

_Godric's Hallow October 31__st__ 1981_

"Damn it Pettigrew!" Bellatrix shouted. "Just grab the boy so we can give him to our Master! And hurry up! We don't want to fight the Potters you know!"

"I-I'm on it!" Peter shouted back. "Ju-just be pa-patient!"

Peter snatched fifteen-month-old Harry Potter out of his cot and ran out the Potter house. Bellatrix smiled evilly behind him. "We did it Pettigrew!" she yelled as soon as she was far enough from the house. "We got the Potter brat! The Dark Lord will be very pleased with us! Just think about the power he'll give us!"

Peter was shaking. He had just kidnapped his old best friend's son so his Master could kill the boy. James was the only one who had honestly liked him. The Marauders were his only companions. How was he doing this?

Oh yeah. He wasn't their friend anymore. Friends made you weak. Peter wanted power, just enough to make the people who picked on him and played tricks on him pay for what they did.

Peter and Bellatrix used a Port-key to reach the Atlantic coast, where their Master was waiting. But the moment they entered the cave their Master was in an explosion occurred. Harry was flung out of Peter's arms and into a waiting cargo ship about to sail to New York, neither the Death Eaters nor the Order Members were aware of this though. "Sirius!" Albus Dumbledore shouted. "Find Harry! Everyone else, fight the Death Eaters!"

The battle raged on and on for hours and by the time the battle was over Voldemort was dead, the Death Eaters were injured, and the cargo ship had disappeared behind the horizon. "He's gone!" Sirius shouted. "We need to figure out where that cargo ship went! Harry was on that ship!"

Sirius broke into tears as James and Lily walked into the field. "We're going to find Harry," Albus said. "No matter how long it takes,"


	2. Chapter 1: A Chance Encounter

**Author's Note**

**As I'm sure everyone noticed, the prologue was short, not very descriptive, and, to wrap it all up, SUCKED! But I'm promising that the rest of this story is going to be a whole lot better than that! So with that said, welcome to Chapter One: A Chance Encounter!**

**Chapter One: A Chance Encounter**

_Six Years Later… Harry's P.O.V_

I ran through the crowd of people like a fish going against the current. I was being slowed slightly, but the old fatso butcher was having enough trouble with not being trampled by the rush hour. "Why you little squirt!" the butcher shouted. "When I catch you I'll turn you into the authorities and then you'll go to juvie! You'll be sorry you mess with Jackson the Butcher!"

Okay, Jackson the Butcher. Reminder to self, tell Hank he's got good food, but is a complete maniac. I managed to get nicked a little but I also managed to grab a whole bunch of hot dogs and a little bit of sausage! I might be able to eat tonight with today's snag! Maybe Hank will tell me who I am! All I know is that I'm Harry and I was found on a cargo ship by Hank when I was a baby. He says he knows my last name and where the boat came from but I have to earn my keep before he'll tell me anything. I really want to know. Maybe I have parents who are powerful people, or an uncle with a playful side!

I can tell a few things about my old life before the streets. I knew three men. They're called Prongs, Padfoot, and Moony. There's a woman with flame red hair. Prongs seems to be in love with her.

There was a fourth man, but he's followed by a dark shadow and the others don't trust him. I think his name is Wormtail. I don't like him.

I reached 'home' quicker than I would have preferred. Nick and Mickey were waiting to see Hank. Nick whistled. "Harry hit the jackpot tonight!"

I ignored them, knowing if I talked back the Bueford twins were going to steal my pickings while I was distracted. I was determined to learn something about me and I wasn't going to let them get in the way!

Charles led me into Hank's room about twenty minutes later. I handed Hank my bag. He smiled at me. "Nice job Harry," Hank said. "Now, before I say anything, give me the scoop on the butcher,"

"His name is Jackson," I said. "He has some real good meat but he's a maniac. I got nicked by his knife,"

"So I want to send people like Mike?" Hank asked.

"Yes sir," I said.

Hank smiled at me. "I want to tell you something," he said.

My eyes got huge. What was he going to tell me? Where did I come from? What is my last name?

"Harry," Hank said. "You know how my last name is Thomas?" I nodded. "Your last name is Potter. Use it to your advantage kid. Maybe you can get off the streets. There aren't many people with the Potter last name buddy,"

"Thank you Hank!" I said feeling very excited. I ran out the room and found my friend Ron Weasley. He was on the same cargo ship as I was. "Hank told me my last name!" I shouted.

"What is it?" Ron asked.

"Potter," I said, puffing out my chest.

"Harry Potter," Ron said. "Has a nice ring to it. But guess what I've been learning about," He gave me a smile and a wink.

"The cargo ship?" I asked.

"The cargo ship," Ron said.

"Oh crap Ron!" I said. "What did you learn?"

"It's called the _Pierson,_" Ron said. "It came over to New York from London! We're British!"

"That's so cool!" I said. "When's it going back to London?"

"Why do you want to know?" Ron asked.

"We can sneak on board and go home," I whispered, not wanting anyone else to hear my plan. "We can find our parents and have a real family!"

"What are we waiting for?" Ron asked. "Let's go! Nemo knows everything about the ships!"

We dashed out of the building and ran into a man. "So sorry sir," I said.

"It's alright lad," the man said.

"You're British," Ron said.

The man chuckled. "Must have been my accent," he said. I took a quick profile of the man. He had long black hair and gray, almost silver, eyes. He had a warm smile and looked exactly like Padfoot, one of the men from my dream.

"Maybe you two can help me with something," he said. "I'm looking for two boys named Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. Can you help me find them?"

"Before we tell you anything," I said. "What do you want with them?"

The man sighed. "Harry was kidnapped," he said. "Ron was misplaced. I'm looking for them so I can take them back home,"

"Would you believe us if we told you we were Harry and Ron?" I asked.

The man blinked. "You're Padfoot," I continued. "There are also Prongs, Moony, Wormtail, and a woman with red hair,"

"I definitely am Padfoot," Padfoot said. "And I don't expect you two to want to come with me, but I would like to take you home,"

I looked at Ron. "Come on man!" Ron whispered. "This is our chance to go home!"

I looked at Padfoot. I remembered him. He used to chase me around in the living room with Prongs. He seemed to be trustworthy. "We're coming with you, whether you like it or not,"


	3. Chapter 2: Family Reunion?

**Author's Note:**

**I have the worst of luck with computers! When I finally get my laptop cord back the freaking screen decides to break! UGH! I know I haven't updated this story in forever and people reading 'A Rose's Love' and 'James' Time' I had both of the next chapters done but they're on the BROKEN LAPTOP! I'll get them up as soon as it's repaired. For now I am competing for the laptop with my sister and my mom so updates shall be rare, LIKE NORMAL! Thanks for understanding!**

**Chapter Two: Family Reunion?**

Ron and I were following Padfoot to the boat docks where he had 'Port-keyed.' He had explained that was and that it was uncomfortable at first but you get used to it. He also had to explain magic. He told us that we were wizards and we honestly thought he belonged in the nut house at first. Magic didn't exist, but then he turned a crate into a dog and back again. We just had to believe him after that. Ron was giving me worried looks but I knew that Padfoot was trustworthy. He wouldn't hurt us; he was going to take us where we truly belonged. But I couldn't help but wonder if our parents really wanted us.

I mean, how do you want a kid you haven't seen in six years? Can you even love someone who's been missing for that long? Not to forget that Ron and I were raised in the ranks of New York hoods. They always turn out bad. Except for Gerald, he became a lawyer. Could we be like Gerald?

Padfoot handed us a sardine can. "That's a portkey," he said. "That's our ride home. Your parents are going to be so excited to see you all!"

"What are they like?" Ron asked. "Our families, I mean?"

"Well," Padfoot began. "Ron, you have five brothers and one sister. Ginny's the youngest, Bill's the oldest. Ginny was born after you. The twins, Fred and George, are pranksters. Bill is very smart, Charlie is in love with dragons, and Percy is determined to work in the Ministry. You mum stays at home and your dad works in the Ministry for the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts,"

He stopped and looked at me. "Your dad is brilliant Harry," Padfoot said. "He's an Auror, the wizard equivalent of a police officer. He's also a prankster and your mother is a master at Charms. She's one of the sweetest people I know. I'm your godfather. My real name is Sirius Black but call me Padfoot,"

I wanted to know about Moony but I wasn't going to ask. "Now," Padfoot said. "Don't let go of that can,"

He counted down to one and all of a sudden we were lifted off the ground. I had to bite back my scream of terror and Ron almost let go of the can.

We landed a few minutes later with a hard THUMP! Ron and I fell to the ground and Padfoot caught us both. "Never… again," Ron gasped. I nodded my agreement as Padfoot helped us to our feet.

"Stay behind me," Padfoot said. "Don't say a word. I want to surprise your parents and, in your case Ron, siblings,"

We nodded and silently followed him into a house that looked like it was about to topple over. "I think it's going to fall Hare,"

"Me too Ron," I said.

Padfoot stepped into the living room. "Lily, James, Arthur, Molly, I'm back and I found something!"

The red-headed woman from my memories came bursting out the kitchen with a plump woman with deep blue eyes. "What did you find Sirius?" the red-head woman asked. "Did you come any closer to finding Ron and Harry?"

"Calm down Lily!" Padfoot exclaimed. "Can we please hold off until James and Arthur get here?"

Two men came down the stairs, followed by an army of red-headed children. They must be Ron's siblings. There were Prongs and a red-headed man with brown eyes. "Come on children!" the man said. "Sit down and maybe Sirius will tell us what he found!"

"I hope," a red-headed child said.

"That he," another said.

"Found them,"

"I've always wanted,

"A little brother,"

"You've got me!" the girl squeaked.

"But you're not a boy," the twins said at the same time.

Settle down!" Padfoot said. "Sit down and I'll show you what I found!"

"Show?" Prongs asked as he sat on the loveseat next to 'Lily.' "You brought something back from America?"

Padfoot nodded and looked at us. "Don't you want to say hi Harry and Ron?"

We walked out from behind Padfoot and everyone gasped. We stood there for a few minute before Ron spoke up. "Do you think they want us Hare?"

"I'm not sure," I said, shrugging. "I feel like we being looked at by those cops again,"

Lily reacted first, pulling me into a hug. "Of course we want you baby," she said. She looked at me. We had the same eyes. "You've gotten so big since I saw you last," she whispered, "You were barely a year old and now you're seven! I've missed out on so much! I'll never get those years back!"

Prongs walked up and pulled her away. "Happy to have you back son," he said.

"Nice to meet you Prongs," I said, I looked at Lily. "You too Lily," They looked shocked and I was confused. Wasn't that their names?

"Um, Harry?" Padfoot said, "They're your parents. Shouldn't you call them Mum and Dad?"

I blushed. "I'm sorry," I said, "Never had a mom and dad before,"

I looked over and Ron was being smothered with kisses from Molly while Arthur was hugging him tight. "Help!" he said, "Can't… Breathe!"

Arthur let him go and Molly stopped kissing him. "Much better," Ron said and smiled at me. "Guessed we worried over nothing, right man?"

"I don't know," I said. "It's going to be hard to switch from hood to son,"

"A hood?" Li…, no Mom asked, "What's that?"

So Ron and I went into detail about how we were taught to steal and fight for survival and had to earn our right to know about our past. I mentioned I only found out that I was a Potter today and Pr… No Dad's eyes went huge! It wasn't like I was any different if I was a Potter or just Harry.

"Sir," I said. "I know we just met and all, but do we live here? It looks like it's about to tumble over like Ron does after he eats a lot,"

"Hey!" Ron shouted, "That isn't nice to say Harry!"

I rolled my eyes. "It's the truth," I said.

"No," Dad said, "We live in a little cottage in Godric's Hollow, but we're planning move since the traitor escaped Azkaban,"

"What's Azkaban?" Ron asked.

"It's a prison for wizards and witches," Arthur said.

Ron and I looked at Sirius. "Do kids get sent there for stealing Padfoot?" I asked.

Sirius shook his head. "People are sent there for murder and using Unforgivable curses on other witches and wizards," Sirius said.

We stayed at the Burrow as they called the house for a few more hours. I really like Charlie and the twins. Bill's cool, but Percy is boring and Ginny is blushing every time I look at her. I think Ron's a little overwhelmed. I think he wasn't prepared for such a big family to be his. I hadn't expected my mom and dad to react like that to seeing me. I thought they would ignore me for a few days to see what I was like and then try to be parents. I was wrong on that. They automatically wanted to be there for everything!

We headed to their house with Padfoot. I was really nervous. What if they acted differently when we're alone? What if they were abusive like Randy's parents? Would they make me do all the chores while they went out and had fun?

"This is our house Harry," Dad said. "Sirius is going to stay the night and tomorrow we'll go to the Ministry to let them know we found you. We'll get you some clothes and toys, how does that sound?"

I gaped at him. "I've never had toys before," I said. "Whenever I got new clothes they were hand-me-downs,"

Mom gave me a sad smile and went to the kitchen, returning with four plates of spaghetti. She was levitating them with a stick. "Is that a wand Mom?" I asked. She nodded and set the plates at the table. We sat down and ate, Dad explaining what Quidditch was and that he had played at school. I was entranced in his tales of flying.

"Can I fly too Dad?" I asked.

"If your mom will let us," Dad said.

"If I do there better not be a single scratch on him," Mom said. "I won't stand for it if my son is hurt when I've barely had him back for a few hours,"

"We'll do it later in the week," Dad said. "We won't fly too high or do any moves,"

After dinner Mom changed my clothes into a pair of pajamas with lions on them. "How did you know lions were my favorite animals?" I exclaimed. "These are the best!"

"I'm glad you like them," Mom said. "Now, I do believe it's time for a certain little boy to go to bed,"

"I'm not that little," I mumbled as mom changed an old box into a fluffy bed and a stick into a teddy bear.

"We'll be moving tomorrow," Mom said. "Then we'll decorate your room,"

"Okay," I yawned. "Good night Mom,"

"Good night Harry,"


	4. Chapter 3: Ministry

**Chapter Three: Ministry**

I was real nervous when Mom and Dad took me to London. I had heard from Taylor, who ran away from London, that the kids on the streets here were real mean. When I told Dad he just smiled and promised that no street kid was going to get me. "Besides," he said, "They won't be able to see where we're going,"

"What do you mean Dad?" I asked.

"We're going to a wizard's pub," he said, "Muggles can't see it,"

"What's a Muggle?" I asked. I know I heard them mention Muggles yesterday.

"A Muggle is a non-magical person Harry," Dad said, "You're mother's sister is a Muggle,"

"Is she nice?" I asked.

Dad blanched at that. I could tell he didn't like her very much. Mom had overheard that part of the conversation though, so she answered my question. "She's nice around other Muggles dear," she said, "But she doesn't like magic for some reason so we never see her that often. Just on Dudley's birthday and occasionally New Years,"

"Who's Dudley Mom?" I asked as we walked into the pub.

"You're cousin," she said, "Now; it's time to be quiet Harry. We don't want to get anyone's attention,"

I nodded, understanding what she meant perfectly. When you don't want to be caught, you've got to be real quiet. I always had to be quiet in New York. You don't want to get caught stealing something, no way, no how.

"Hold my hand Harry," Dad whispered, "There's some real bad people in here who used to work for a real bad wizard,"

I nodded and clutched his hand in mine. The blonde man who was staring at me was really creepy. It was like he wanted to kill me or something. "James Potter," the blonde man said, "It looks like you found your son,"

We were forced to stop as everyone crowded around us. I clutched Dad's leg. I hate being surrounded and I hated people staring at me. "He's adorable James!" a woman exclaimed reaching down to pat my head.

"He's shy Eve," Dad said, bending down to pick me up, "He hasn't had very many good experiences with crowds yet," Then everyone started to come closer and the blonde man actually tried to take me out of Dad's arms while he was distracted, but I think Dad noticed and held me tighter.

"What is this entire ruckus about!" a lady shouted. All the people stopped talking and went back to their seats. In front of us was an older lady with her hair in a bun. She looked strict but her face softened once she saw Mom and Dad.

"It's good to see you two," she said before she noticed me, "I'm guessing that this is Harry?"

"Yes Professor," Mom said as she followed the lady out the pub. Dad didn't put me down because he knew the blonde man was watching us and followed Mom out.

"Lily," the lady said, "Please call me Minerva. I haven't been your professor in years,"

So she used to be Mom and Dad's teacher? No wonder they trusted her. Dad put me down and I held his hand as we walked toward the Ministry place. Dad said that after we got done there we would meet Moony and then Mom would take me shopping for clothes. When I asked why he wasn't going, he said he had to pick a few things up and check on the new house. I really didn't see why he was going, but I understood they were important to him.

When we entered the Ministry, Minerva went off on her own to settle some Hogwarts business. "What's Hogwarts Mom?" I asked.

"Hogwarts is a school for wizards and witches," she said, "You'll be going there when you turn eleven. It's the school your father and I went too,"

"Is that where you met Mom?" I asked.

She nodded as another witch led us to a room. I read the sign and it said Wizarding Family and Children Unit. Did they have to sign adoption papers or something to make sure I wouldn't get put into an orphanage? I didn't want to go to an orphanage, they were small and crowded and smelled like old cabbage.

We walked in and a lady looked up at us. "Why, hello there Lily," she said, "I didn't expect to see you today,"

"I didn't either," she said and looked at me, "Wouldn't you like to say hi Harry?"

"I don't know her name Mom," I said as the woman stared at me with wide eyes.

"Her name is Amelia Bones," Mom said, "You can call her Aunt Amelia if you want,"

I looked at her again. "Hi Aunt Amelia," I said, "Nice to meet you,"

She smiled and waved for us to take a seat. Dad sat on my left, Mom on my right. She grabbed some papers and signed them. "Where did you find him Lil?"

"Sirius found him in New York," Mom said, "When I asked Sirius, he said Harry and Ron ran into him while he was investigating a lead,"

She nodded and smiled. "So I'll let the others know we found them," Amelia said, "Now, we just need you to sign a few papers and Harry can go home without having to worry about being put into another family,"

Mom grabbed a feather and Dad did too. I think their called quills. They signed the paper and it rolled itself up and popped away! "Where did it go?" I asked.

"To another Ministry member, honey," Mom said, "Now, let's get you some clothes and toys while your father takes care of some grown up things,"

I nodded and hopped off the chair, grabbing Mom's hand on the way out. I noticed here, everyone called their Mom, Mum. Was it an England thing? Did I have to call her Mum too? "Let's go get you some trousers Harry," Mom said.

"Are trousers pants?" I asked.

Mom stopped in the middle of the street and looked around. She made sure no one heard what I had said and got down to my height. "Harry," she whispered, "Here, when you said pants, everyone thinks of underpants,"

I blushed at that. "Sorry Mom," I said.

She sighed and smiled. "It's okay," she said, "It's a common mistake here,"

She stood back up and we walked to the clothes store. I gulped when we got in there. There were a lot of people and I was terrified of crowds. Crowds were never good to be in, especially if they start to panic.

Mom decided to get the trousers over with first. She got me some black, brown, and green ones. "I prefer to get these from the Muggle world," Mom said. I nodded and she went to get some pants while I picked out a few shirts. She made sure I was in sight and that I didn't steal anything. I sighed and picked out a shirt with a lion, a red one covered in the snitches Dad showed me last night and a green one with a dragon on it.

"Are these good, Mom?" I asked.

She looked up and smiled. "They're perfect Harry," she said, "Let's get you some robes, socks, pajamas, and some winter clothing and we'll be done,"

I smiled and followed her to get the rest of the clothes. I don't see what some of the other guys were complaining about. My mom wasn't being totally crazy about shopping. I think their moms didn't take their opinion about what they wore. Mom was always asking what I liked. I think she's worried about not being a good mom.

"Mom?" I asked, "Are you worried?"

"Worried about what Harry?" she asked as she looked at another pair of pajamas.

"Being a good mom," I said, "You're already the best one ever,"

She froze at that and I was afraid I had hurt her feelings. Then she smiled and hugged me. "I just want to make sure I'm doing this right," she said, "I already missed out on some of your life and I want to make sure the rest of it's perfect,"

"But you're already perfect Mom," I said, "You feed me and let me sleep in a bed. You get me new clothes and books and toys. You and Dad love me a lot. I don't need to be spoiled to be happy Mom; I just need you and Dad,"

Mom didn't say anything for a minute. All I said was the truth. I know a lot of kids who would love to just have a parent. No money, no toys, no books, just a parent that loves them to death and would never abandon them in their time of need. That's all I've wanted since I was about four and now I've got it. A family that I know loves me, even though I don't know how long it'll last.

Mom finally snapped out of whatever she was doing and pulled me into a hug. "I couldn't have asked for a better son," she whispered.

I smiled and we finished off our clothes shopping. I was feeling tired, but I wasn't sure if Mom would take me home if I told her. "We're just going to pick up a few books and some toys for you and then we're done," she told me, as if she had been reading my mind.

"Okay Mom," I said, struggling to hide the yawn.

We walked into the book store and she went straight to a small section. She picked up three books, but the one I saw her grab was called 'The Tales of Beetle Bard.' "Why did you pick that one Mom?" I asked.

"Which one?" Mom asked.

"The beetle one," I said.

"It's a book all Wizarding children get Harry," Mom said, "It's like the wizard version of Cinderella and Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs,"

"Oh," I said, "Terry used to read those stories to Ron, me, and the other kids all the time,"

We went to pay for the books and went to the toy store. I clung to Mom's leg the moment we entered. I really didn't want to seem like a spoiled brat and I knew that the toy store might make me seem like one. "Come on Harry," Mom said, "Let's pick you out a plushie,"

"A plushie?" I asked.

"Every child needs a plushie to sleep with," Mom said, "I had one when I was about your age,"

She led me to this display covered in stuffed animals. There were lions, ravens, hippos, an even a dove. But the one that caught my eye was an owl with bright, white feathers. I reached up and grabbed it. "Is that the one you want?" Mom asked.

I nodded and held her close. This was all I needed. She was the best toy ever!

But we weren't done looking at toys. By the time we were finished I had three other plushies; a stag, a dog, and a wolf. I also had a few coloring books, crayons, a toy truck, and a little toy castle with people that actually moved! It was the best toy ever! Well, right after my owl.

Once we bought everything, Mom shrunk the bags to fit in her pocket, except my owl. "What are you going to name it Harry?" Mom asked.

"Her name is Snowy," I said, clutching Snowy close to my chest.

"That's a beautiful name Harry," Mom said, "Now, let's hurry home, your dad might be there any minute,"

"Mom," I said, "What was Dad doing?"

"He was looking at the new house," Mom said, "He was making sure your room was all ready for you and he had to pick up something I rather you not be able to use yet. But, with your father being who he is, there's really nothing I can do about it,"

"Mom," I said, "When can I meet Moony? I remember him, but he wasn't at the Burrow. Where is he?"

Mom decided to pop us back to the house before answering me. After she made sure I wasn't going to throw up, she said, "Your Uncle Moony is out of the country right now. I can owl him tonight and see when he'll be back,"

"Mom, what do you mean by owl?"

_James' P.O.V_

I used the Floo to get home from Coral's Hill. Lily and Harry are going to love it! There's no Muggles around for miles, so we can fly, and there were a few horse stalls so we can teach Harry how to ride! It was going to be the best!

I stepped into the living room to see it covered in bags. Lily must have gone a little overboard with the clothes. "But Mom, doesn't that hurt the owl?" I heard Harry ask from the kitchen.

Stepping into the kitchen, I saw Lily sending a letter by Iggy, our Barn Owl. "It doesn't hurt them unless you're rough Harry," Lily said.

"Okay," Harry said, watching Iggy fly off. Then he turned and saw me. "Dad!" he shouted, launching himself into my arms.

"Hey there Harry," I said, holding him close, "How was your day?"

He was about to answer when he blushed and tried to pull away. "Do you want me to let you go?" I asked, not shocked at the reaction, though it did hurt.

"No," Harry said, "But I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable,"

"I've been dying for a hug from you for years bud," I said, causing him to latch onto me tighter. He told me about the pants and trousers blunder and I just smiled and rolled my eyes.

"It's sort of like how we say friends," I said, "Normally we say mate,"

"Oh," Harry said, "So that makes Ron my mate, right?"

"Right," I said.

"Harry," Lily said, "Why don't you show Dad Snowy?"

Harry leapt out of my arms and showed me an owl plushie, with big golden eyes. "This is Snowy," Harry said, "Mom let me pick her out,"

"She's mighty pretty Harry," I said, "Do you want to see your new room at the new house Harry?"

Harry's eyes widened and he started bouncing around. "Did you hear that Mum?" Harry said, "We're going to the new house and I've got a new room! Can Ron come over one day Mum? Please? I really miss him!"

"He can come over any time Harry," Lily said, "I'll ask Molly tonight,"

Harry smiled and couldn't stop bouncing around. If this keeps up, he'll feel like a part of the family in no time at all! Now, all I've got to do is keep that maniac Pettigrew away from my son and everything will be fine.


End file.
